Matt's Stupid Big Brother Brants
Matt's Stupid Big Brother 1 The Game Week One: Simone wins the first Head of Household. Aaryn immediately challenges Simone, saying all sorts of awful racist things, resulting ultimately in her nomination. Malcolm also goes up, due to his youth and not fitting in with the other houseguests. Malcolm, however, wins the mental veto rather easily, shocking the other houseguests who had been underestimating his intelligence. Malcolm saves himself, and Simone puts up Aaryn's newfound bestie Trixie up next to her. Simone, Theresa, and Joan form an alliance of strong women. They lead the charge to eliminate Aaryn, who is very aggressively racist AND good at comps. Jeff and Guy decide that Theresa and Joan are pushing too hard, and plot to eliminate Trixie as an opposition move. They try to form a guys' alliance with Colin and Ron, but Ron respects the women more than those two, and Colin is very tight with Simone and personally offended by Aaryn's racism. Girly also votes to evict Aaryn, hoping to replace Trixie as her best friend. Aaryn is evicted by a 6-3 vote. Week Two: '''Colin wins the HoH. Theresa and Joan get Simone to pressure Colin into nominating Guy, who vocally opposed the women last week, and he puts up Girly, who is generally disliked throughout the house and voted incorrectly, as a pawn. Jeff wins the PoV. He saves his friend and ally Guy, ruining Colin and the women's plan. Colin replaces Guy with Trixie, still on the outs socially after last week. Trixie manages to play it cool pretty effectively, being a cool kid herself, but Girly cracks under the pressure of being nominated. She breaks down constantly and begs to be saved, but it's this begging that puts the final nail in her coffin. Everybody but Guy, who Trixie has been personally attacking a lot, and Simone, who wants to pin a second vote on Jeff, votes Girly out. Girly is evicted 6-2. '''Week Three: '''Simone wins HoH! Planning to backdoor one of Jeff or Guy, she puts up Trixie and Malcolm, both outsiders to the house. Simone wins the PoV! Colin, who is close with both Jeff and Guy and Simone, tells her that she shouldn't backdoor those two, as they're loyal. Simone ultimately decides not to get too much blood on her hands, knowing that backdooring one of them would just lead to the other targeting her. The noms are left the same. Theresa, Joan, and Simone make a deal with Trixie, whose really grown on them since Aaryn's exit, hoping to have the women remaining in the house stick together. Jeff and Guy, though, lead the charge to save Malcolm. Zac, Malcolm's lone friend, goes with them, and it comes down to Colin, torn between the guys and Simone. He ultimately votes to evict Trixie, and Trixie is evicted 4-3. '''Week Four: '''Zac wins HoH! Zac has been playing the middle all game, but now he takes aside. The three women want Jeff and Guy up, and Jeff and Guy want two of the women up. Zac decides to side with the women, and he puts Jeff and Guy up. Malcolm wins the PoV! Jeff and Guy both try to guilt Malcolm into saving them, since they saved him last week, but Malcolm's close ally Zac tells him not to do it, so he doesn't. Everyone ultimately decides that Guy is a lot more annoying to be around, with his always calling stuff "moist and tender" and hugging everyone from behind, so Guy is evicted 6-0. '''Week Five: '''Ron wins HoH! Ron, who has been with the women basically the whole time, continues on the path, nominating Jeff. He puts up Colin next to him as a pawn, being personally disgusted by Colin's dislike of America. Ron wins PoV! Ron doesn't use it, because he's not the type to change his mind. Jeff is gonna be evicted unanimously, but Theresa decides to put out a hinky vote towards Colin, to cause a bit of political turmoil. Jeff is evicted 4-1. '''Fast Forward Week: '''Simone wins HoH! She puts up Malcolm and Ron, the two in the house she's least close to, since basically everyone's aligned at this point. Simone wins the PoV! Zac gets into Simone's ear after her win, knowing about Theresa's hinky vote. He convinces her to save Malcolm, betray the women, and put up Theresa. Zac and Malcolm make a last minute switch to evict Ron rather than Theresa, having successfully broken up the women's alliance. Ron is evicted 3-1, with Simone and Colin left with their pants down trying to blindside her. '''Week Six: '''Malcolm wins HoH! He puts up Colin and Joan, one person from each side. Simone wins the PoV! She saves Colin, her partner, and Theresa is put up in his place by Malcolm. Theresa and Joan, longtime allies, are on the block together, and while Zac and Malcolm both think Joan is the bigger threat, Simone and Colin decide to evict Theresa, who has been more personally offensive to them. Theresa is evicted 2-1. '''Week Seven: '''Simone wins HoH! She puts up Joan and Malcolm as a pawn, much to Malcolm's chagrin. Simone wins the PoV! She uses the veto on a very surprised Joan, and puts up Zac, finally putting the pair of nerds up together. Colin and Joan both evict Malcolm, as Zac points out that Malcolm has won more comps and that he, as a genius, would kill late-game comps. '''Week Eight: '''Joan wins HoH! She nominates Colin and Zac, continuing her crusade against the patriarchy. Also noms don't matter in F4. Simone wins the PoV and keeps herself safe. Simone casts the sole vote to evict Zac, keeping her ally Colin safe. Zac is evicted 1-0. '''Final HoH: '''Simone wins part one. Joan wins part two. Simone wins the final HoH. Simone evicts Joan, staying loyal to her longtime ally Colin. '''Finale: Guy and Jeff have been trying to poison the jury against Simone, but Theresa and Joan are ardent supporters of her. Ron votes Simone due to her challenge prowess, and while Malcolm listens to Jeff and Guy's poison, Zac casts the deciding vote for Simone, since she carried the pair of her and Colin. Simone wins, 4-3!